


The Hum of Hutch

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky knew before he opened his eyes.</p><p>Tag to <i>A Coffin For Starsky</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hum of Hutch

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 91.

Starsky knew before he opened his eyes: the smells and sounds told him he was in the hospital, the crappy way he felt told him he was still among the living.

He'd never been so glad to feel so crappy in his life.

Starsky knew as he opened his eyes: Hutch was nearby, waiting for him to awaken. His partner's presence was tangible, a vibration that hummed inside him. That sensation was familiar, but the fear that ran through it wasn't. Hutch was still caught in the horror of what so easily might have been.

"Hutch...."

He could barely whisper, but Hutch heard him. Of course.

"Hey." Hutch's tired face appeared. He looked about as crappy as Starsky felt. It was the most beautiful sight Starsky had ever seen.

"It's over, you got the antidote in time. You're gonna be okay. Rest now."

Starsky knew as he closed his eyes: Hutch had been the one to save him.

How Hutch had wrought this miracle, he didn't know. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was alive and Hutch was there. Starsky fell asleep to the hum of Hutch, a hum free from fear and filled with love.


End file.
